


【翔润】Game Rules 36（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 36（ABO）

“翔君，你……”

樱井翔撕心裂肺的哭声吸引了不少人的围观，让松本润十分不自在的同时，也非常担心樱井翔的状况，听到对方的哭声渐渐小了，他不由得再次开口，想问问他，到底怎么了。

“啊抱，抱歉抱歉，我……我马上就起来，润，你，你站累了吧，对不起，对不起……”樱井翔的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了松本润的声音，还没等对方把话说完，他就赶紧止住了哭泣，松开攥着松本润衣服下摆的手，慌慌张张地想要站起来。

结果腿麻再加上还没缓过劲，他起身的动作刚刚做到一半，就保持不住平衡了，樱井翔尽了自己最大的努力，让他的身子歪到了一边而不是向前扑去——

“砰！”一声，他的肩膀狠狠地磕到了地面，惯性让脑袋都向下猛地一坠，樱井翔顿时疼得眼前发黑，好几秒钟后，才慢慢能看清了医院亮着灯的天花板，也因此引发了走廊中的一个小小的混乱。

樱井翔却还是赶在护士和医生把他带走之前，冲着被吓得不轻一脸担忧的松本润说一声，“我没事……”

蠢货！怎么可能没事！

听了樱井翔的这句话，松本润的火气却一下子被点燃了，之前的担心和害怕此刻统统化作了愤怒，突然窜出来哭得要死要活，又马上变脸来安慰人家自己没事，若不是他眼神还清明着，松本润都会以为樱井翔的脑子坏掉了或者受什么刺激发了疯。

护士推来了一辆轮椅，示意松本润坐上去，然后很有眼力见地推着他跟上了那群把樱井翔带走的医护人员。

 

“我们谈谈？”

“……嗯，换个地方吧。”

某个观察室里，经检查没什么大碍的樱井翔被医生勒令休息一下，然后就把空间留给了他们两个。

松本润率先开口打破沉默，过了半晌，樱井翔才点点头慢慢站到地上，推着轮椅慢慢离开了观察室。

电梯一路上行，带着樱井翔和松本润来到了天台。

“这儿是不是太热了？”走到阴影中的长椅上坐下，樱井翔还是有些不放心。

“……我觉得还好，其实我挺怕冷的。”松本润摇了摇头，“翔君，该我问问你吧，你今天到底发什么疯？”

“我……我……”樱井翔张了张嘴，话却怎么也说不出口。松本润也不催促，就等着他组织好语言，告诉他真相。

“我……我在走廊上就感觉到心脏不舒服，可我没有什么心脏病……又听到医生护士喊‘松本先生’，我以为，我以为……”

你以为……被担架车推走的是我，所以才害怕成这个样子吗……

松本润不说话了，他原以为，一直都是他爱樱井翔更多一些，虽然他从前都没有表达过，虽然从追求到求婚，都是看起来都是樱井翔先迈出了一步，可松本润一直觉得那不过是因为樱井翔的行动力更强罢了，且身为Alpha，比Omega更主动不是理所当然的么。

重逢以后也是，习惯了一切都手到擒来的大少爷，应该只是重新燃起了对松本润兴趣，然后还看在孩子的面子上，才不断地撩拨，不断地入侵他的生活。可能过不了两年就腻了，或者因为别的什么事情再一次跟他分手，就像几年前的那次离婚一样。

就是因为太爱了，松本润才想要远离樱井翔，不想回到那个让他感觉到窒息的生活里，想要趁着自己被折磨得面目全非之前，想让自己的爱在那个大宅子里被消磨殆尽之前，将那些喜欢和爱收藏好，让它们保持住最初的模样，然后，让松本润能够在繁重的工作空闲里能够默默细数，就足以支撑他此后的余生了。

他不想再委屈自己，再牺牲什么了。本质上，松本润其实是个自私的人，因为从小到大能够得到的东西太少，一旦有了什么是真正属于他的，他本能地就是把这样东西牢牢抓在手里，谁也不给，他不想再失去这为数不多属于他的东西，他已经没什么可失去的了。

可樱井翔的表现颠覆了松本润对他曾经的印象，就好像自己成了这个Alpha的全世界，一旦失去了，他就会跌入万劫不复的深渊之中。

但，这可能么？

低低的啜泣声从身边响起，松本润一侧头，就能看见樱井翔将脸埋在手掌中，有泪水自指缝间滑落。

他还是没有从刚才的情绪中走出来，一想到那阵心悸和疼痛，还有那一声声“松本先生”的呼唤，樱井翔就控制不住自己，止不住地害怕。

从来没见过这么无助的樱井翔，从来没见过这么脆弱的樱井翔，连身上信息素的味道里头透着不安和惶恐，一阵浓，一阵淡，飘忽不定，也将松本润自受伤以后就淡得几乎闻不到的信息素勾引出了一些。

也是这一点点的Omega信息素，让樱井翔像是被烫了一样地蹦起来，飞快向着楼梯间跑去，边跑还不忘了解释，“对不起对不起，我现在就去吃抑制剂贴贴片你等我一下我马上就回来！”

松本润眨巴眨巴眼睛，就这么看着樱井翔风一样地消失了。

有些愣愣地抚上自己的后颈，指肚轻轻滑过那些凹凸不平的痕迹，松本润不知道在想些什么，良久，却又带着点释然地笑了。

好像，是可能的吧。

樱井翔重新出现在楼梯口，看见的，就是松本润的这个笑容。

磨磨蹭蹭地重新走到长椅边坐下，樱井翔绞着双手，不知道怎么开口才好，平日同时面对四五个甲方的刁难都面不改色心跳不乱的执行CEO樱井翔先生，在面对自己的Omega松本润时，却突然变得笨嘴拙舌，心脏“砰砰砰”地乱跳。

“你说吧，我都听着。”松本润的话却让樱井翔更加慌张了，更加不知道现在应该说些什么，慌张到，他都没听出对方的声音里带着笑意。

“我……对不起！润！我今天吓到你了！我不应该在没有搞清楚情况的时候就做出那样出格的举动！给你造成很多困扰了吧！真是非常抱歉！前几天也是，没经过你的允许就天天赖在医院不走！我不应该再去找你的！否则你也不会遇上这么严重的车祸！不对，我最不应该的就是不问青红皂白就那么冲动地填了离婚届！让你受了那么长时间的苦……也不是，是不是，是不是你没有遇上我，人生会过得更加幸福……我是不是应该从一开始，就适可而止，我……”

樱井翔越说越混乱，越说声越小，越说越发现，他和松本润的关系早就织成了一张密密的网，连成了一条环环相扣的锁链。衣帽间里的邂逅，已经擦出了不一样的火花，如果他不求婚，松本润就无法离开松本家，他就会被那个泥潭逐渐吞噬，甚至会一辈子成为松本胜雄的禁脔也说不定。如果不是离婚后的重逢，樱井翔也就无法看见那个真实的松本润到底是什么样子，但要是不离婚，兴许松本润就会一直一直地将自己层层包裹，直到忘记了自己原来的模样，被生活打磨得毫无棱角，如一潭死水。要不是那次圣诞节的出行，松本润也就不会遇上车祸，可要是松本润单独带着龙儿遇上了那个丧心病狂的松本三郎呢？会不会大人孩子都无法逃脱了？

离开也是错，靠近也是错，樱井翔甚至无法让时光倒流，因为无论他回到过去的哪一个点，摆在他眼前的，都是左右为难的局面，就像现在一样。

“其实啊，翔君，我刚开始复健的时候，就下过决心，等到我能站起来走路，我就带着龙儿离开去另一座城市生活，新干线的票都买好了。”松本润见樱井翔语无伦次不知道该说什么好的样子，轻轻叹了口气，说完还从衣兜里掏出了两张车票，“一个月前拜托Nino买的。”

“润你……”樱井翔傻眼了，绝对绝对不想让松本润走，可他又找不到理由劝他留下。换做是从前的自己，八成会生气，会强硬地要求松本润别走，会罗列出一大堆松本润留下的好处和离开的弊端，找到绝对合情合理的解释，堵得人说不出话，最后认可，赞同他说得有理，改变主意。

曾经的他甚至享受这一过程，可现在想来，那时候的自己，可真是个彻头彻尾的傲慢傻逼。

樱井翔忐忑着不敢开口的模样让松本润有些心酸，他何曾见过这样患得患失的樱井翔？那是害怕失去，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。

“可是我改主意了，翔君，我不想走了，等医生说我可以出院了，我就跟你回家，好好跟伯父伯母道个歉，不管他们是不是会原谅我，至少我要做我应该做的，如果他们不接受，我也不会抱怨什么……”

“你不用的！润！”松本润的话被樱井翔急急打断，害怕对方误会，他又用更快的语速开了口，“你也是被胁迫的，这不是你的错！他们都知道的，所以，你不需要道歉的！我知道你不喜欢住在那样的大房子里，说实话我很多时候都觉得压抑不自在，你放心，你可以不住在那里的！想回原来的房子住你就回去，龙儿应该也更喜欢跟你住的！那孩子曾经跟我说过，她还是觉得樱井家不是她自己的家，她更喜欢跟爸爸在一起。都没关系的！你要是不嫌我烦，我就每天都去你家里一趟，帮帮忙什么的，可，可以么，润？”

樱井翔说完，就用希冀的眼光看着松本润，又觉得自己的视线是不是太热切了，还眼神飘忽地转移了目光。

“你为什么不和我们住？”松本润歪了歪头，一脸不解的模样。

“我……润你说什么？你，你不介意……我，我可以吗……”惊喜，意外，惶恐，短短一句话，被樱井翔演绎得情感十足复杂。

“你不愿意就算了哦~”樱井翔难得犯蠢，让小恶魔润的犄角久违地露了出来。

“没有没有！我愿意，愿意！我现在就让助理把你们租的那套公寓买下来我……”兴奋完了的樱井翔突然反应过来，自己又自作主张了，又表现出了松本润最讨厌的模样，他瞬间收敛了气焰，一秒钟就变得像个小媳妇。

“你想怎么办都好，我没意见的，翔君。”樱井翔的样子让松本润好笑又有点心疼，没办法，一到樱井翔面前，他就变成了一个心软的傻瓜，只要对方表现出一点点好，他就会全身心地沦陷进去，不仅仅因为樱井翔是他喜欢上的第一个人，也因为樱井翔是他长到这么大，除了龙儿以外，唯一的家人。

他们两个之间又不存在什么狗血的劈腿和移情别恋，那过去的就都让他过去吧，以后的人生还长着，不能因为眼前的不愉快，就放弃未来好几十年的幸福，那样太不划算了。

不用回樱井家去住，说实话松本润是松了一大口气的，曾经的他对父母有着一份天然的渴望，现在想来，这份奢望就有些可笑了，那毕竟只是自己的公公婆婆，养父养母都无法让他体会到的父爱与母爱，那从来都属于别人的父母，又怎么可能给予他呢。所以父母之爱这种东西，没有就没有吧，他已经不是小孩子了，人生中也总是有这样那样的遗憾，既然翔君说了不需要道歉，那他也就乐得不去执着这些，道歉找到恰当的时机再说，然后顺其自然，维持表面上的客气就好。

在经历了这么多之后，他也应该试着多信任樱井翔一点了，这是他此生唯一的Alpha，如果连他都不信任，那他们定将会重复之前的悲剧，如果再次发展到了那个地步，松本润百分之百的肯定，他们就不会像现在一样重归于好了。

虽说是破镜重圆，可毕竟有消不掉的痕迹在。

“真的？润？你……我……你放心，等你伤彻底好了，我们就举行婚礼，我要把欠你的都补偿给你，你，你愿意相信我吗？”樱井翔被这个巨大的喜悦咂得晕乎乎的，都快口不择言了。

“啊？求婚都没有的就想骗我跟你结婚啊？”松本润睁大了眼睛，满脸的难以置信，演得跟真的似的。

“没有没有！我不是，我不是那个意思，那个，那个，我什么都没准备今天就……对不起润！是我太草率了！”樱井翔却当了真，立马又慌张了，手忙脚乱地站起来，一躬到地。

看着这样唯恐自己生气的樱井翔，看着骄傲的大少爷这样的放低姿态，感受到他的懊悔和他的真心，松本润的最后一丝怨怼，也都烟消云散了。

“翔君，我好像从来没有告诉过你，爱上你，是我这辈子做的，最不后悔的决定。”

松本润的话自樱井翔的头顶响起，让等待着回答的Alpha有些诧异地直起身子，他就看见，Omega已经撑着拐杖站了起来，正微笑着看着他。樱井翔又从松本润的脸上，找到了两个人最初相遇时候的那种情愫，那份爱意。

然后，松本润做了一个胆大十足的举动，他松开了一直握着的双拐，张开双手向前扑去，被吓得心惊肉跳的樱井翔一把接到了怀里。

两个人紧紧贴在一起的时候，樱井翔剧烈的心跳就透过身体敲击着松本润的胸膛，后怕不已的声音从松本润的耳边传来，“太危险了！我接不住你怎么办！”

松本润闭着眼睛挂在樱井翔身上，揭掉他脖子后面的抑制贴片深吸了一口气，仿佛置身于万顷松林之中。

他笑眯眯地开了口，语气里是前所未有的笃定。

“我相信，你不会的。”

 

——TBC


End file.
